


Prompt

by EvilRegalswan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalswan/pseuds/EvilRegalswan





	Prompt

Hi, sorry this is not a story, currently working on a fuffy fic called half breed. As I am going and digging into my past work I came across a prompt that i thought was interesting. if its not okay to post here please let me know and i will delete this.

Here is the prompt. Clarke falls when she is young and is raised by titus. 

I am not sure if anyone has done a fic like this but if so i would love to know and read it.


End file.
